dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 51
Supporting Characters: * Armand Antagonists: * Thief Other Characters: * Marcel * David Carver * Darnell Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker3_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle3 = Biff Bronson: "Chinatown" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Druff Antagonists: * "Mayor of Chinatown" * Wong Locations: * ** | Writer4_1 = Paul Lauretta | Penciler4_1 = Paul Lauretta | Inker4_1 = Paul Lauretta | StoryTitle4 = King Carter: "Volcanic Island" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * King Carter Supporting Characters: * Red Rogers Antagonists: * Savage Natives Locations: * South Sea ** Uncharted Island | Writer5_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler5_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker5_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle5 = Buccaneer: "Jorgens" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Dennis Stone Supporting Characters: * Regina * Daneo * Kaboz Antagonists: * Jorgens Other Characters: * Regina's father Vehicles: * Serpent | Writer6_1 = Maurice Kashuba | Penciler6_1 = Maurice Kashuba | Inker6_1 = Maurice Kashuba | StoryTitle6 = "'Kit' Strong" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Kit Strong Antagonists: * The Kidnapper Gang ** Unnamed leader ** Unnamed girl ** Blackie ** Unnamed driver ** Flo (the Dalton maid) Other Characters: * June Dalton * Dave Dalton * Mrs. Dalton | Writer8_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler8_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker8_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle8 = Lt. Bob Neal: "Spies" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Lieut. Bob Neal Supporting Characters: * Dr. Frank McDonald * Judy * Tubby Potts Antagonists: * Spies ** Number 27 ** Felix ** Lieutenant Locations: * , Vehicles: * Sub 662 | Writer16_1 = Terry Gilkison | Penciler16_1 = Terry Gilkison | Inker16_1 = Terry Gilkison | StoryTitle16 = Flying Fox: "Bayou Borg" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Brewster Antagonists: * Bayou Borg Other Characters: * Jim Brewster | Writer21_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler21_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker21_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle21 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Wheels of Death" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Antagonists: * Baron von Bleser * Hans Other Characters: * Buddy McHugh | Writer22_1 = John Lehti | Penciler22_1 = John Lehti | Inker22_1 = John Lehti | StoryTitle22 = Red Coat Patrol: "Bandits" | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Sgt. O'Malley Supporting Characters: * Black Hawk Antagonists: * Bandits Other Characters: * Sam * Pop Morgan * Ted Locations: * | Writer23_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler23_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker23_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle23 = Bulldog Martin: "Caleb" | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Bulldog Martin Supporting Characters: * Jonah Antagonists: * Caleb Other Characters: * Janet Marvin | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * Last issue for Buccaneer by Bernard Baily. The final panel of the story is an advertisement for The Spectre. "Who is he?? What is he??" * Butch the Pup by Fred Schwab returns, absent since More Fun Comics #45. It will be absent again, next issue, and return in More Fun Comics #53. * Last issue for Flying Fox by Terry Gilkison. ** Two issues from now "Captain Desmo" moves into More Fun Comics from Adventure Comics. * First and last issue for Kit Strong by Maurice Kashuba. * This issue Radio Squad by Jerry Siegel and Mart Bailey is absent, but it returns next issue, with Martin Wheeler taking over the art. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}